La mano que ayuda es engañada
by Lucky Devil Phoenix
Summary: Chris Mannix es un casi adulto que aspira a ser un gran capitán en un barco y Timonel. Las mentiras accidentales que comete y ser despistado puede que no sean sus mejores cualidades pero un viaje de rescate es lo que necesita para conocer el nuevo mundo y darse cuenta que nada es lo que parece. El título está sujeto a cambios.
1. Chapter 1

Ya llevaba 2 años tratando de tener experiencia en las embarcaciones. Tenía una posición menor pero quería que notaran que hacía mi mejor esfuerzo. Mi padre fue un gran capitán en mar, a los 14 años él me dejaba ir a sus aventuras. Tenía experiencia suficiente, pero a los 27 años uno ya quiere abrirse paso solo y sin padres que te cuiden. Comencé con embarcaciones que transportaban comida, nada del otro mundo. Aún así puedo describir cada uno de los clásicos personajes que siempre se ven a bordo. El capitán, un hombre ambicioso y sensato, era la máxima autoridad del barco, después de Dios. El teniente, se ocupa de tratar a la tripulación como basura, adular al capitán y gritar las órdenes que éste le susurra. Los oficiales, hombres honrados, humillados por el teniente y recibiendo sus órdenes con resignación. El cocinero y el médico trabajan en espacios cerrados, así que jamás pude ver cómo trabajaban. Al grumete tampoco, pero es bastante arrogante porque generalmente es un pariente del capitán. Los demás (grupo al que pertenezco) se encargan de la artillería, limpieza y cualquiera que sepa las indicaciones del mar, puede manejar el timón. Me esfuerzo mucho por aprender las indicaciones pero sin profesor y con los ruidos que hay en las calles es muy difícil. Sólo puedo estudiar en la biblioteca o en mi habitación, cuando comienza la mañana. La posada donde me alojo es cómoda pero en ella hay muchos hombres sospechosos y descorteses que, si me pongo a leer en el salón donde sirven el desayuno, es posible que me agredan por mis mapas y mis libros. "Cobarde" me andarán llamando por ahí y no me importa, es mejor ser prudentemente cobarde que neciamente valiente, mi lema. En fin, creo en poder convertirme en un gran capitán o al menos poder aprenderme las indicaciones.

Hace 6 meses que no voy a alguna embarcación porque estoy buscando una de verdad y no quiero soportar de nuevo ese horrible olor a comida todo el camino. Me siento motivado por eso iré en la tarde a ver si hay anuncios en los que aventurarme para conseguir puestos.

En mi camino me crucé con Woody, un borracho de la posada que piensa que soy su amigo. Me abrazó por detrás y me saludó muy torpemente. No lo considero un amigo pero él a mí sí porque una noche cuando Woody estaba deprimido y hablaba sin que nadie lo escuchara, se puso a romper todo para llamar la atención. Yo estaba cenando y le pedí que se tranquilizara, él rompió a llorar porque creía que era amable y gran parte de la noche tuve que escuchar sus penas. Ahora estaba de buen humor y me ofreció un whisky aunque eran las 10 del mediodía.

-¿No crees que es un poco temprano para beber?- dije sin mirarle a la cara, pero aún así me imagine su desilusión.-Es que estaba por irme al trabajo.- Me excusé (más bien mentí).

Me libré de sus poderosos brazos y salí por la puerta principal, encaminándome a la oficina de actividades municipales de Coventry, un pueblo de Kent en el estado de Rhode Island, soy de Indiana pero me traslade a un lugar cercano al mar. En el pueblo había lo de siempre, marineros, pobres, balleneros y prostitutas. Casi al final, la oficina. Vi la tabla de actividades y audiciones:

Limpieza en transportación de alimentos a las 12 hs.

cocinero en exportación de plantas exóticas a las 10 hs.

Y por último, artillero y manejo de barco en equipo de rescate a las 11 hs.

Éste último me exaltó de emoción, sentía que mis pies bailaban. Me apresuré a preguntarle a un caballero muy educado la hora, eran las 11:10 hs.

Corrí a la oficina N°6, donde se hacían las audiciones y sentí alivio al ver que habían 4 personas delante mío. Me apoyé en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aire. Pensé en las posibilidades que tenía para ser artillero: muy pocas. Cuando te subes por primera vez a un barco, lo primero que aprendes es a trapear, izar velas y artillería. Nunca se sabe con qué animales uno se puede encontrar o salvajes o con algún amotinado. De cualquier modo me tenía fe en la audición. Después de mí llegaron dos personas más, un enclenque con zapatos muy sucios y un fornido que me lanzó una mirada agresiva, lo ignoré. Estaba ensayando lo que iba a decir en la entrevista. Me sudaban las manos, caminaba a cada rato por el pasillo, tragaba saliva. Todo había pasado tan rápido y me costaba procesarlo.

Pero entonces me di cuenta, me había olvidado los papeles de actividades anteriores. No tenía tiempo de volver a la posada a buscarlos, estaba tan seguro de que no encontraría trabajo hoy. Tal vez podía convencerlos de que me entrevistaran sin los papeles. El enclenque que iba detrás de mí al parecer lo pensó mejor y se fue, sólo quedamos el forzudo y yo esperando. Cuando salió el chico de la oficina, estaba por entrar y el corpulento me empujó y me susurró: "Muy lento". Me enojé mucho, hasta estaba por devolverle el golpe pero me tranquilicé y recordé mi lema. Después de un rato el gigante ése salió acompañado de un hombre de baja estatura, menudo, con una barba muy cuidada, me arrepentí de haber seguido mi lema en cuanto lo escuché decirme éstas palabras:

-Nos queda sólo un puesto para manejo de barco.- Me quedé perplejo, el impulso me hizo decir las siguientes palabras.

-Sí, estoy para manejo de barco.-Balbuceé. Me desesperé, apenas sé cuál es el este y el oeste y decidí meterme con ese objetivo. De todos modos entré a la oficina y me propuse mentir cuánto me sea posible, aunque eso signifique romper mi lema.

* * *

Me gusta la historia, espero poder seguirla. Mis conocimientos marítimos son muy limitados, espero poder saber más..


	2. Equipo de Rescate del Sr Mobray

Era una habitación un poco menos mediana pero no chiquita, con una ventana, un escritorio y cinco sillas, una en frente del escritorio, otra en el lado opuesto y tres en los costados del cuarto, en un asiento del lado izquierdo estaba sentado un anciano con pelo y barba blanca, su aspecto era severo y sabio, había otro hombre menos viejo, sentado en el lado derecho junto con...bueno, un negro, más alto que él y menos relajado, supuse que debía ser como un guardaespaldas. Me quedé de pie hasta que el tipo con la barba elegante (de quién pienso que es la silla del escritorio) terminase de hablar con el desagradable gigante y entró con una sonrisa grande.

-Siéntese, por favor.- Me indicó y señaló a la silla más cercana. El hombre también tomó asiento y extendió la mano hacia mí.-¿Papeles?- preguntó, asomando los ojos por entre los lentes. Me costó responder.

-E-es que me los olvidé, fue de improviso que vine hasta aquí, me di cuenta hace poco, en la cartelera de actividades.-Me miró confundido y bajé la mirada tratando de pensar qué más decir.

-Si no tiene papeles, tendrá que retirarse, señor.-Intervino el negro. Me ofendí pero no dije nada y tampoco me moví.

-Deja que continúe.-Susurró el hombrecito.

-Pero, puede ser sospechoso- replicó.

-Hasta ahora no vi ningún indicio de ello.-Cortó la conversación y se dispuso a escucharme, aunque el negro no lo haya aprobado, ya estaba sospechando que no podría ser un guardaespaldas.-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó.

-Chris Mannix, hijo menor del capitán Mannix, señor.- Me presenté. Todos asintieron, el anciano era el que parecía más sorprendido, parecía a punto de decir algo pero no lo hizo.

-Bien, podrías empezar a contarnos tu experiencia como conductor de barcos.- Dijo mi interlocutor, el compañero del negro estaba muy callado, creo que tampoco estaba de acuerdo en seguir entrevistándome.

-Bueno, desde que me mudé a Kent sólo tuve 4 trabajos, ambos relacionados con transportación de comida. Cuando era más chico, sólo tenía puesto como grumete- relaté solo mirando al barbudo, evadiendo el manejo de barco.

-Entonces jamás estuvo en equipos de rescate o en la, digamos, búsqueda de un tesoro o involucrado en la piratería-Concluyó el ladero del negro, esperando que le contradiga.

-Así es.-Afirmé, sé que me dispuse a mentir pero me olvidé en ese momento y tenía un condición muy delicada que no quería derrumbarme cuando me hagan preguntas más específicas sobre mis puestos.

-Perdón, no podremos contratarlo, no tiene experiencia suficiente.-Sentenció y estaba a punto de levantarme cuando lo contrarió el hombrecito.

-Eso, Capitán Ruth, lo tengo que decidir yo, no usted- me sorprendí ante la advertencia-¿Sabe ayudar al mantenimiento de velas, ver por el catalejo, cortar patatas, trapear y manejar un arma?-me preguntó rápidamente. Eso si podía hacer y gustosamente respondí sí a todo.-Entonces tiene experiencia suficiente. Contratado.

Me animé y felizmente le tomé la mano.

-Prometo no defraudarlo, señor, muchas gracias.- El hombre me sonrió.

-Pero, no puede, nunca estuvo en una misión urgente como la nuestra.-Se apresuró a decir el negro.

-Tonterías, ¿alguna vez disparó un arma?- me preguntó, intentando probar mi competencia.

-Sí, a los 16, uno de los tripulantes del barco era un espía e intentó apuñalar al teniente pero le dí en el hombro y soltó el cuchillo. Por mi buena puntería mi padre siempre me alentó.-Recordé mi logro con fervor.

-¿Ves? Tiene buena puntería, sabe indicaciones de barco y muchas otras cosas más. Necesitamos a un changuero como él.- No sé si me ofendió, pero por primera vez alguien notaba mis habilidades.- Importa lo que sabe hacer, no dónde estuvo.

Nadie dijo nada más, todo parecía claro.

-Ah perdón, no nos presentamos, Sr. Mannix. Me llamo Oswaldo Mobray, soy el organizador de éste equipo de rescate y estaré con ustedes como primer oficial.- Se presentó quitándose el sombrero gracioso, presentó al viejo que no dijo palabra en toda la entrevista.-Sanford Smithers, el médico a bordo en el barco.-Le tendí la mano y me la respondió agradablemente, pasamos al patrón y el negro.-Por último, John Ruth, capitán del Auxiliariis Oficii, el nombre del barco y Marquis Warren, teniente.

No podía creerlo, un negro con el segundo cargo más importante, si el blanco escurridizo era muy opresivo, no quería imaginarme cómo sería un teniente negro. Les tendí la mano pero ninguno me la quiso tomar, me hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y se fueron. El viejo también se despidió, pero era porque ya se hacía la hora de que comience la próxima audición. Quería hacer todas las preguntas que pueda.

-¿A quién se rescatará?

-Unos amigos que fueron por un tesoro y me pidieron, que, si pasaba enero los fuera a buscar, no sé si se trata de un motín o un naufragio, por eso, hay que estar alerta.-Me dijo el Sr. Mobray mientras nos íbamos.

-¿Hay más tripulantes? ¿El barco es grande? ¿Cuantos amigos son?- Lo acribillé de preguntas.

-Joven Mannix, entiendo su ardor pero le prometo que le daré los detalles cuando lleguemos a Bristol y veamos al Auxiliariis Oficii.-Se rió y yo me estaba por atragantar con mi propia saliva.

-¿Qué? ¿Iremos a Bristol?

-Por supuesto, de ahí embarcaremos.-Al notar mi desesperación, me calmó.-Tranquilo, si quiere yo lo llevo. Pero creo que es hora de que me vaya porque sigue habiendo cosas para hacer.

-Ah, muchas gracias Sr. Mobray- cuando nos despedíamos me acordé de una pregunta importantísima.- Sr., espere, ¿cuando iremos a Bristol? ¿y cuando embarcaremos?

-Válgame, por poco me olvidaba, gracias por hacerme recordar. En dos días iremos a Bristol y embarcaremos después de tres dias.- Me dijo y se despidió.

Todo fue tan rápido y excitante, no sabía cómo agradecerle al Sr. Mobray. De camino a la posada estaba imaginándome cómo sería el Auxiliariis Oficii y aventuras con los demás. Cuando entré esquivé a Woody y me metí en mi habitación velozmente.

Al ver los mapas y las reglas por todo mi escritorio, me acordé de lo que más me producía inquietud en todo el asunto. Tenía 5 días para demostrarle a toda la tripulación de que soy un experto en indicaciones marítimas.

Debo seguir estudiando los nombres de los barcos, cargos en una tripulación, etc. es un trabajo arduo...


End file.
